Arendelle
Arendelle is a large nation north of Hyrule. It controls most of the land once controlled by Norway, Sweden, Finland, the Northern Isles and Wesselton. It is also home of the Queen Elsa. History Arendelle was founded in 1184 on the islands west of Norway. It remained small, but grew economically, having trading embassies with The Southern Isles by 1300, and with Wesselton by 1400. In 1453, the King of Arendelle sailed west to Norway to set up trade with them. Right before the trip, her father died in cold blood to seize power with the throne. She was soon coronated, and that week she sailed to Norway. Not for trading, but to annex it. The Norwegians went down peacefully, and were annexed without war. Similarly, Sweden and Finland joined Arendelle peacefully. By this time, Wesselton and The Southern isles embargoed Arendelle, in order to stop the economic and territorial growth of the nation. Sadly, this failed, and Elsa used her ice powers to build and army, in order to enslave the Wesseltonians, and the Southern Islers, and to take their money and land. This was successful, and by this time, Arendelle had half the land of Hyrule and rivaled their army power. Relations with other nations Koridai Arendelle and Koridai are strict enemies, both are superpowers and are expecting the other one to attack. Koridan Presidnet Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen called the government of Arendelle a soulless organization that only cares for world domination. Despite it's huge military, Koridai is still in first in military power with ten times Arendelle's military. Hyrule Due to both having similar power, Hyrule and Arendelle avoid war against each other at all costs, or else risk destroying each other. Despite this, it would unwise to call their relationship a friendship, as they do not trade, or do much of anything. Plus, The King is incompetent and horrible at foreign policy. America America, being slightly stronger than Arendelle, would be seen as a threat to be destroyed by Aredelle, if it weren't for the fact America is one of the only ones helping Arendelle economically. America openly trades, and supports Arendelle in return for avoiding total war, which would damage both America and Arendelle badly. When America became Murcia, the US's trade with Arendelle was decreased because America became broke because of Obama being incompetent. Equestia Arendelle and Equestia has little to no relations today. Mobius The current Mobian government doesn't recognize Arendelle as a country, but as a terrorist organization. Sally Acorn openly criticizes the actions taken by the government of Arendelle, especially due to its relations with Equestria. Planet Vegeta/Neo Saiyan Empire Arendelle had an alliance with Planet Vegeta. Since they both had a monarchy, Vegeta and Elsa got along nicely. Then Prince Vegeta was overthrown by Broly, now 1st emperor of the Neo Saiyan Empire. Broly cut off all relationships with Arendelle. Elsa got angry because Broly doesn't allow her to see Rebecca Black. It turned into a custody battle which turned into a war between Planet Vegeta/Neo Saiyan Empire and Arendelle. Sodor Sodor is much further south in Europe but surprisingly in the middle of winter gets about twice as much snow as Arendelle, the reason behind this is simple, because of Arendelle's annoyance with Elsa they decided to kick her out of Scandinavia and send her off to Sodor where she annoyed Sir Topham Hatt by making it snow constantly. Antarctica Often mispronounced by Marty the zebra as "antihootica" this continent is on completely the other side of the world to Arendelle so many citizen of Arendelle have never visited this place. Despite this it is twice as snowy as Arendelle and so pleases Pingu but sadly not the Madagascar penguins or citizens of Arendelle. Dewford Town Arendelle and Dewford Town are cool with each other. Brawly invites Elsa to go surfing just for fun. Afterwards, Elsa and Brawly smokes weed and sings to Willie Nelson. Basically, Dewford Town is a vacation spot for Elsa when she isn't ruling Arendelle. Recently, Dewford Town started to export weed to Arendelle. Elsa legalized weed and Arendelle became like a northern Jamaica. Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Occupied by the Chocadoobie Empire Category:Communists